Splendid
Splendid is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and its spin-off series, Ka-Pow!. He's also a premium character in Deadeye Derby, available for purchase at $4.99. Character Bio A pale-blue superhero flying squirrel with light-blue patagiums (gliding wings), a light-blue/white oval marking on his torso, and a red mask around his head. He is largely based off Superman; he can fly, shoot laser beams from his eyes, has super strength, super speed, supersonic hearing, can turn back time, and can breathe ice. He is most commonly seen doing housework until he hears the screams of a character that needs to be rescued, whom he'll go to rescue, often reluctantly. His appearance is somewhat based on Rocky J. Squirrel from Rocky and Bullwinkle. Similar to Flippy, Splendid isn't featured in either the TV or internet series a lot due to the repetitive trend of him killing the characters he rescues. Whenever he appears, he is the character the episode revolves around, with the exception of Class Act. The irony of Splendid being a superhero is that he often unintentionally kills the characters he rescues (Giggles in particular). This is usually because of his ignorance and/or his own powers. Most of the time, he is oblivious to the other characters' deaths he causes. He often flies away without checking to see if the other characters are actually safe, with the exception of the episodes Helping Helps and Wrath of Con. However, in Gems the Breaks, he purposely killed three characters (The Mole, Lifty, and Shifty, the former with no provocation). In most episodes he appears in he kills all characters present, though in some episodes (ex., See What Develops) other characters cause each others' deaths. He believes that being a superhero is a pain in the neck. Splendid rarely dies due to his high-invulnerability and durability. However, Splendid was apparently killed in the schoolhouse explosion in Class Act (You can see Splendid fly in when everyone is hurt outside). His only on-screen death was in the TV episode Gems the Breaks, where he was overexposed to his one and only superhero weakness: Kryptonut, a name-parodied reference of Superman's Kryptonite weakness. It looks like a green glowing acorn, except it's made out of rock. Not only will the Kryptonut make him lose his powers, he'll uncontrollably vomit and give him a stomach flu. While it would make sense that Kryptonut is Splendid's only weakness, Warren Graff has stated that "He's not as immune as he seems to be," meaning he may die more often in future episodes. It could be safe that his deaths involve some sort of explosion or alien substances. He has his own action show called Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. In his first Ka-Pow! episode, Mirror Mirror, he met his evil red counterpart named Splendont. He was about to get acquainted with him, but Splendont snubbed him, and they began to fight each other to determine who is the better superhero. After Splendont shoved the moon towards Splendid and ran him into the ground his doppelganger flew away, making this the first time Splendid has ever been defeated. He pressed his acorn-shaped watch to contact a team of other animal superheroes called the Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad for assistance. They were last seen trying to pry Splendid out of the pavement, but failed when the giant crowbar they were using broke. Due to his low number of deaths, he survives most of the episodes he appears in. He survives Helping Helps, It's a Snap, Better Off Bread, From Hero to Eternity, See What Develops, Wrath of Con, Breaking Wind, and Just Be Clause while he dies in Class Act and Gems the Breaks. References to Superman It should not be complicated enough to know that Splendid is heavily based off of Superman. From his super heroic personality, to the color scheme. Here are all the known similarities to Superman. *All of Splendid's powers, like flying, super strength, laser vision and ice breath are references to Superman. *Kryptonut, Splendid's weakness, is a obvious spoof and reference of Superman's weakness, Kryptonite. *Splendid has a secret identity that works as journalist/reporter for a newspaper, The Daily Acorn (a parody of The Daily Planet). This is a reference to Clark Kent, Superman's secret identity. In his mild-mannered alter-ego, he wears a pair of eyeglasses, a necktie, and a fedora, even though he still wears his red mask behind his glasses. *In the episode Better Off Bread, Splendid reverses time by making the Earth rotate backwards like in the first Superman film. *Splendid's evil counterpart, Splendont, could be a reference to Superman's doppelganger Bizarro. *In Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, he is a part of a league of superheroes, which would be spoofing Super Friends or The Justice League. *Splendid's blue color-scheme is similar to the blue superhero outfit Superman wears. Known Powers *Levitation and flight *Turning back time (Reference to Superman) *Super strength *Super speed *Large lung capacity/Super breath *Heat vision *Ice breath *Shock wave-inducing voice *Super hearing *Invulnerability *Telescopic vision *Unlimited stamina Splendid's Episodes Starring Roles Appearance Roles Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad Episodes *"Mirror Mirror" Role Count By Season Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Superhero - Every episode he stars or features in; Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #Newspaper Journalist/Reporter - See What Develops #Comic Con Merchandise Seller/Star - Wrath of Con #Santa Claus - Just Be Clause #Easter Bunny - Just Be Clause Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Is killed by an explosion (Death not seen but was confirmed by the crew). #Gems the Breaks: Dies from Kryptonut poisoning. Attempts to hold in vomit, causing his cheeks to swell up and explode. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed by Flippy's bomb (Debatable). #Dumb Ways To Die: Is hit by a meteor. Seen in Arcade Games #Laser Training: Body parts and intestines shot off by his own laser shots. #Splendid's First Flight: Falls to the ground and splatters. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Gems The Breaks: ##Is exposed to Kryptonut radiation, causing him to vomit and fall ill. ##His legs are exposed to kryptonut making him weak and he is hit by a bus. ##Flies too fast and crashes into the moon. ##Has his nose and facial skin torn off when powdered Kryptonut flies into his face. ##Vomits his organs out of his body. #See What Develops: ##Sees Mime's corpse and almost vomits. ##Is blinded by The Mole's camera flash, causing him to crash into a nearby building. #Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad - Mirror Mirror: ##Has his teeth punched out while fighting Splendont. ##Becomes stuck in the ground after Splendont pushes the moon towards Earth. Additional #Splendid's First Flight: Hits his head on a tree and becomes disoriented/unconscious. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Is stabbed in the eye by a knife and goes blind. (Debatable and not seen) Number of Kills Additional Comics #HTF Comics 4 & 5: When he performs the Heimlich Manuveur on Handy to get the apple out of his throat, he causes Handy's internal organs to shoot out of his body through his mouth. Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Nutty, Flaky, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Splendid, and a giant squid by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 85.71% *TV series: 66.67% *Total Rate: 81.82% Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Main Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Adult Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Combat Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by David Winn Category:Characters Voiced by Rhode Montijo Category:Characters who are Currently Alive Category:Characters with Accessories Category:Characters with No Debatable Deaths